


The Best Medicine

by firefly_quill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, But it's okay, Fluff, Hanzo likes bad jokes, M/M, overwatch family is best family, they have Hanzo's back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_quill/pseuds/firefly_quill
Summary: “First to three.”He scoffed. “That’s barely a contest.”“First to five,” she countered.There was silent consideration.“Bonus point if you can make him snort,” she added smugly.The two men exchanged a quick glance. Their years of comraderie meant they understood each other right away. They turned back to the gamer.“Li'l Lady, you’ve got yourself a deal.”





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqui/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a series of short blips that was posted on Tumblr, inspired by the lovely Niqui! Thanks so much for letting me play with these ideas (and for sharing jokes)! <3  
> I would love to hear your thoughts if you had the time!

“First to three.”

He scoffed. “That’s barely a contest.”

“First to five,” she countered.

There was silent consideration.

“Bonus point if you can make him snort,” she added smugly.

The two men exchanged a quick glance. Their years of camaraderie meant they understood each other right away. They turned back to the gamer.

“Li'l Lady, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

\---

The first strike occurred at the dinner table that very evening. Genji was, of course, the one who made it.

“Has anyone seen Angela?” he asked casually.

Hanzo looked up from his bowl of noodles. Hana did the same. As was custom, the archer had cooked her favourite meal just before her 8-hour stream began to ensure that she would eat.

“Nope,” Hana answered, voice tense with expectation.

“That is too bad,” Genji frowned. “I need healing.”

Hanzo put down his chopsticks and stood to examine his brother and ensure his well-being. It was unclear whether his disapproving frown was aimed at the potential injuries or Genji’s presumed carelessness. Hanzo seemed ready to denounce both.

“What is the matter?”

The affectionate gesture almost derailed Genji completely, but he managed to recover in time.

“I accidentally swallowed some food colouring,” Genji explained. “While this is normally okay, I feel like I’ve dyed a bit inside.”

It took a split second, likely because Hanzo was too preoccupied with being the attentive older brother to notice.

Then came the small smile.

And the flash of teeth.

Finally, Hanzo raised a hand to cover his laugh.

“You are ridiculous.”

Genji beamed from behind his visor. Hana shot him a thumbs up sign from behind Hanzo’s head.

\--- 

Now that it was on, Hana wasn’t about to be left behind. She made her own mark just the day after, while they were all gathered in the commons room, either spectating or participating in a Mario Party tournament.

She and Hanzo were playing on the same team, despite protests from some on the opposing side. Hana and Genji had been made team captains, and Hana chose Hanzo immediately, having won the coin toss.

“It is not my fault if people want to pick me all the time,” Hanzo had replied haughtily after Genji had declared betrayal with his usual melodrama. “Hana simply recognizes greatness when she sees it.”

“Damn right,” Jesse had purred, only to be picked next by Genji out of spite.

“This sucks,” Genji sulked moments later, although in jest, after his team lost the third round in a row.

“I vote we switch games,” Jesse announced. “Nothing like a bit of sharp shooting to test a man’s real worth.”

“Nah, man, they’ll still win,” Lúcio pointed out glumly.

“Play Halo. At least you’ll be practicing your aim,” Morrison muttered from behind his tablet. While he pretended to have no interest, he was nonetheless lounging on a couch beside Ana, pretending to read.

Hana saw her chance.

“No way! We picked this game specifically to give you guys a chance. Besides, everything that Xbox sucks at in couch co-op, Ninten-does awesome.”

Hana worked the joke in so effortlessly that she worried for a moment that it wouldn’t hit.

It did.

Hanzo let out a bark if laughter, and leaned forward with mirth.

Hana turned to flash Jesse and Genji a victorious grin, indicating with her index finger both her first point *and* the fact that she was number one.

Her opponents shook their heads simultaneously.

\--- 

Two weeks went by, and Jesse was placing dead last. He had only managed to score a single point (“Even if you were chicken, which you’re not, you’d be impeccable.”). The gunslinger didn’t seem concerned, however, and Hana and Genji knew better than to underestimate him. 

\---

Hanzo wasn’t that hard to read, not if you knew what to look for. The trio could read him all too clearly now after the bad mission in Hanamura: the way his shoulders were held stiff; the fragile, brittle self-loathing that emanated from his very skin, suggesting that he would implode under the whisper of a wrong word, and retreat to his room for hours, if not days; the way he wasn’t able to meet anyone in the eye, particularly Genji. One misstep, and Hanzo would crumble. 

The trio exchanged looks of alarm as the archer walked into the kitchen, clearly distraught, but trying to hide it, likely for their benefit. 

Jesse frowned, brow knit with determination. “Another bonus point if I can get him outta this one." 

Hana and Genji nodded in unison, more concerned about bringing Hanzo back than about losing their game. 

Jesse secured the Stetson on his head, and stalked forward carefully, but with purpose. 

He stopped well within Hanzo’s space by the sink, where Hanzo was about to make his tea, and lifted the archer’s hands to his lips. Looking first for permission, he kissed the knuckles of each hand gently.

Hanzo huffed, but forced a smile. 

"Can I help you?” he asked, voice equal parts wry and defeated. 

Jesse didn’t insult Hanzo by asking how he was. That much was clear enough to see, and Hanzo had a habit of dodging a proper answer to such questions anyhow. 

“I’m just glad to see you back, sweetheart,” Jesse crooned happily. “While you were away, I was thinkin’ I might take you to Santa Fe for Christmas." 

"Oh?” The strain in Hanzo’s features lessened at the promise of a better tomorrow. “Tell me.”

Jesse smiled encouragingly. “Take ya out to the farm. Show you how folk do things there. Show you the tractor.”

“The tractor?” Hanzo blinked at him, confused by the sudden and very specific suggestion. 

“Why, sure,” Jesse continued with an easy smile. “I figured you’d wanna see it." 

Hanzo continued to look bewildered. Hana and Genji looked much the same. 

"Seein’ how the folk there like them so much. They’re real—" 

Genji’s mouth fell open as he figured out where this was going. This was a ridiculous, clumsy set up, which in all likelihood, meant it was going to be super effective. 

"—protractors.”

There was a moment of intense silence, where not even a mote of dust dared to move in the entire room. 

Hanzo began to blink rapidly, his shoulders drawing up as he attempted to prevent the bodily response that was about to be torn from his control. It was too late. His eyes crinkled as they did so very rarely, and every last tension fell away from his frame as the laughter shook through him. 

“Math jokes,” Genji muttered to Hana. “Of course the nerd would be weak against math jokes. Why didn’t I see it earlier?" 

Hana patted him on the shoulder. Neither of them seemed genuinely upset. In fact, they were relieved. 

Jesse looked entirely proud of himself, but wasn’t done yet. "It’s so good to see your smile, sweetheart. We worry about you sometimes. Not a lot,” he added seeing that Hanzo was sobering at the thought of it. “Just a lil' bit. Because we care.”

“I realize,” Hanzo confessed. He turned to look across the room at Hana and Genji. 

“I realize that I am not the easiest…” he faltered here, as the trauma of his previous mood came flooding back. Jesse lifted Hanzo’s chin with his flesh hand, hoping that the sudden gesture would break the reverie. It worked. Hanzo shook his head with vigor, as though to dispel whatever it was he had been thinking. “Thank you,” he said simply instead. “I—" 

Hanzo looked ready to offer some sort of reassurance about his well-being, but Jesse squeezed the other hand that he was holding, and gave him another gentle smile. 

"I know, I know, we’ve got nothing to worry about. I mean, after all, we shoulda known you’d be okay. Your love of geometry and all." 

The room fell silent again, feeling the wind up. 

"With geometry,” Jesse explained with a devious grin. “Life’s never pointless." 

Hanzo burst into laughter right away, almost doubling over so that Jesse had to catch him. He could barely breathe, and, as was to be expected, began to snort. Jesse looked at him with an awe that the moment did not seem to deserve. 

"GG!” Hana congratulated. “Four points. That’s practically a one hit kill.”

“I should have expected as much,” Genji grumbled without any actual anger. "Come on, let’s go before it gets gross.“ 

"Too late,” Hana scrunched her nose. 

Hanzo had looked up finally to find Jesse beaming at him, full of affection. 

“I love making you laugh,” Jesse confessed. 

“And I love you,” Hanzo returned softly so that only Jesse could hear. He tipped his head upwards to steal a fierce kiss. 

Genji sighed as he and Hana snuck out of the kitchen to give them privacy. “Well, that outcome was to be expected." 

Hana hummed in agreement. "But it was still fun. Too bad the game’s over.”

“Why must it be over?” Genji asked slowly, as the idea dawned on him as well. 

They exchanged a look. 

“First to ten?” Hana suggested. Genji shook his head. 

“Most laughs in one year?” She tried again. 

“Better,” The ninja agreed. “With a clause to continue as needed." 

Hana grinned and extended a hand so they could shake on it. 

"He’ll still win, you know,” she pointed out. 

“I know,” Genji admitted. “Which in itself is a great victory." 

Hana heard the waver in his voice. She slapped him hard on the shoulder. "Come on. Let me beat you at a different game instead.”

The ninja snorted. “Try me!" 

They raced for the the common room together, confident in the knowledge that the win with Hanzo belonged to all of them.


End file.
